fan_fiction_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Blindsighter101/Life
Hello everybody! I'm Blindsighter101 (A.K.A''' '''Blind) and today, as my first ''official ''book on this wiki, I will......er......well.....let's just jump right to it. My book series will be about five friends who play video games, play pranks on each other and other people, always get into and out of trouble. However, four of them are from a forbidden species known as the Paranormals. Paranormals are a type of human who have psychic powers and abilities. In the world that they live in, called Altias, they, along with other paranormals were forced to live on a remote island, seperated from other people who happen to hate paranormals. In my book series, we'll get an inside look on the life they live. As the blog is named, the first book in the series is called "Life". Also, I'll have several short-stories posted on here as well. The first five will focus around the one of the main five protagonists. Also, at one point in the book, they meet five more friends, four of them being paranormal, and I will also make another five short stories based around each of the five. Anyways, let's meet our crew! Miles Miles is the leader of the five. Miles in general is a prankster, though when compared to other teammates, he doesn't prank people as bad as they do. Miles is able to perform a sort of glitching technique that he claims he can control, but in secret he cannot, and is still in the process of learning how to control it. This gives Miles a slight disadvantage over enemies, as a part of him (mainly his arms and legs) glitches at the wrong times. Also, when hit in an area, that area will glitch as well, and if hit in the head, chest, or stomach, he'll die. This maes Miles unlucky, as paranormals are not supposed to die, or be injured at all. Miles also knows molecularkinesis, (the ability to move things with your own mind) and mind power (able to kill all enemies in an area without physically touching them), but like his friends, he can only use mind power at a certain time. Sky Sky is the team's witchdoctor. When not fighting, she is usually seen hanging around Miles or Derrick. She doesn't have a lot of experience with video games. She sucks badly on the Video Game Simulator (VGS) that is the main video game system the gang plays on. Also, despite loving flowers and nature so much, she hates getting "down and dirty". She usually doesn't fight with the rest of the crew, with the fact that she only primarily knows how to heal her friends in battle, if they get multiple pangs. She also knows how to perform molecularkinesis, teleportation, and can barely perfect mind power. In addition to that, she can grow and shrink her own hair, as well as change the color of it. Sky acts as a "galfriend" to Miles, and is described by Miles as a trustworthy fellow, therefore being the secondary leader of the team. Derrick Derrick is the team's prankster and daredevil. In general, Derrick pranks so bad, he's made hiself famous for it, and is a wanted criminal in the public parts of Altias. In fact, we get to see more of that in the short story "Jailed". He also understands that paranormals cannot get injured ever, and loves to battle. He even prolongs their battles on purpose to let enemies shoot everything they got at him! Derrick is able to create all types of fire, even the ones that defy nature. This includes fire, bluefire, hellfire, and even ultric fire. Like the rest of the paranormals, he is able to perform molecular kinsis and can barely perfect mind power. He also learned teleportation from Sky. He is everyone's best friend. He often likes to challenge Miles in video games, but can never win. Lee Lee is the team's weaponist. Lee is the only normal human of the groupp. She does prank people badly, but not as bad a Derrick. She holds a grudge against paranormals because her family was killed by one, but despite her inability to trust people easily, she trusts her fellow teammates deeply. Lee is a skilled weaponist and hunter, being able to build her own weapons using environment around her, and to hunt for her own food. She is also quick at making weapons. Lee is good friends with the rest of the team. Ethan Ethan is the team's other-worldly expert. Ethan is really a paranormal skeleton teen who came from the Netherworld, but ran away because he was the only skeleton who was paranormal. Because of his inexperience in the Overworld, he acts strange around his teammates, often hiding from them. Despite the fact that Ethan is paranormal, he isn't invulnerable like Miles, Sky, and Derrick. He is blown up easily, but can regenerate himself, and if too lazy, he wanders around only as a head. Ethan is capable of performing "deathcraft", being able to summon his own other-worldly and use their weapons. He can also mask himself into a normal human. salary verificationKR0014.jpg|The whole team. Miles is the boy (with dreads) hovering in the center. Sky is the girl also hovering. but not as high as him. Derrick, on the left. Lee, on the right. Ethan, off-screen, but his hand is still showing. Category:Blog posts